The Fifth Tapu
by Max15380
Summary: This just was an Idea I had. Since Guardian, the Tapu Koko, is bossed around by everyone else, Arceus was at the time trying to decide who would bring forth the fifth and final Tapu. After hearing about Tapu Koko's situation, Arceus chose him.


This just was an Idea I had. Since Guardian, the Tapu Koko, is bossed around by everyone else, Arceus was at the time trying to decide who would bring forth the fifth and final Tapu. After hearing about Tapu Koko's situation, Arceus chose him.

Nicknames and species:

Guardian - Tapu Koko

Lemma - Tapu Lele

Tapu - Tapu Bulu

Tidal Wave - Tapu Fini

Kadaber - Kadabra

Guardian sat in his ruins, bored and tired. He just stared at the ceiling, waiting, praying even, for something interesting to happen. It seemed like his prayers were answered, when of all Pokemon, Arceus, the leader of them all, had come in. Seeing Arceus meant something very interesting would happen. Guardian got up. "A-Arceus! What brings you here?" Guardian said. Arceus came up to Guardian. "I have made a very important decision." Arceus said. "Wh-What?" Guardian asked. "I have decided to choose one tapu from you and your siblings to bring forth a fifth tapu, and I believe I have made my decision." "Wh-Who?" Guardian asked. "Guardian, you will bring forth the fifth tapu. This is a giant responsibility for you to handle, but I believe you can handle it. Can I trust you Guardian?" Arceus asked. "Y-Yes, Arceus." Guardian said. Arceus smiled. "Good. Expect the fifth to come when spring returns." "Wait!" Arceus paused. "Yes?" "H-How would I do this? You know I don't have the parts to!" "Help will arrive to deliver it when the day comes." Arceus left. Guardian sat down, looking down at his stomach, where he knew that now, there was a little baby tapu in there, developing and growing, and in the spring, it would enter the world.

The seasons seemed to pass in a second, and before Guardian knew it, it was spring. He stayed in the ruins, each day dreading that that would be the day that the little one would decide it wanted out. He dreaded more and more each day, until it came to be the last day of spring, and he was certain, that at any moment, it would want out. It had gotten late, and Guardian lied down, though having trouble due to how big his stomach had gotten. He hesitated to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he eventually did.

Hours later, Guardian's deafening loud scream of pain rang out, and he jolted awake, both hands over his stomach, a clear liquid pooled around him. He couldn't move, he sat there, wincing, shaking in pain, as the pain grew more unbearable by the second. "GUARDIAN!" Guardian looked up. All three of his siblings had come over. Tapu went over to Guardian, looking him over for a second, and them looking at the other two. "Lemma, get help for Guardian." Lemma nodded, and left. "Tidal, stay with me and keep Guardian calm." Tidal came over to Guardian, her look grew more worried as another small yell of pain came from Guardian, he gripped his stomach even tighter.

Lemma left to the nearby town. Lemma knew that Tapu was specifically asking for Kadaber. Tapu knew Guardian was unable to naturally deliver, and Kadaber knew how to deliver the baby without harming either of them. She had found a group of Abra, and they led her straight to Kadaber. "K-Kadaber!" Lemma said, panting. Kadaber went over to Lemma. "Lemma, is something wrong? You rarely ever run to me!" Kadaber asked, getting worried. "G-Guardian...i-it's-" "I heard enough." Kadaber interrupted Lemma. "Take me to him. I'll manage to help him." Lemma lead him to Guardian.

Guardian gave out another loud and pained yell. Tapu sighed. "Where in Arceus's name are they?!" He asked, getting angry and impatient. Guardian looked at him. "This is NOT the time to lose your temper!" Guardian yelled. Lemma and Kadaber rushed in. "We're here!" Lemma and Kadaber rushed over to Guardian. Kadaber looked at Guardian. "Guardian, I want you to stay calm. This will hurt a lot. Just to say." Kadaber said. Guardian grabbed Tidal's hand, preparing to squeeze it if the time came. Kadaber looked at Lemma, telling her to get something. She left. "Tapu, keep Guardian still." Tapu nodded, grabbing Guardian's shoulders to keep him still. Guardian let out a scream, nearly crushing Tidal's hand as the pain rushed throughout his body. Though it had only been minutes, it felt like hours. He couldn't move, Tapu's grip was too tight for him to move anything below his head. Guardian wouldn't have moved anyways, the pain seemed crippling. Lemma rushed back in, towels in one hand, a bucket in the other. "How close Kadaber?" Lemma asked, worried for Guardian. "Almost. I just need Guardian to help out a bit. I tried to ask him, but he's in too much pain to cooperate with me." "You want me to numb his pain a bit?" "Yes. Enough that he'll cooperate with me." Lemma nodded, going over to Guardian. She placed a hand on his forehead, using her power to help numb his pain, though he could still feel it. "Guardian, I need you to help me." "H-How would I do that?! I'm p-pretty l-limited here!" "I can't get it out any further without some force being applied by you. I just need you to bear down, as hard as you can muster." Kadaber said. Guardian bore down, grabbing Tidal's hand tighter. "Come on Guardian, you need to bear down harder." Guardian bore down hardly, he fought back a yell. "You've almost got it, just a bit harder." "I...I c-can't...i-it hurts…" Guardian said, fighting back tears of pain. The numbness was already gone. Tapu took one hand off of Guardian's shoulder, letting Guardian hold it. "Come on Guardian, all four of us know you have it in you." Tapu said. Guardian looked at him. "I-It hurts too much…" Guardian said. "It means you're getting closer to finishing. Come on, just once more, with all your might." Tidal said. "Show us you're the strong brother we all know you are." Lemma said. Guardian smiled, before wincing in pain. He took a deep breath, and bore down with all his might. His grip tightened on both Tapu and Tidal's hands, causing the two to fight back a small yell of pain.

Guardian nearly collapsed when he stopped. The pain subsided. He let out a sigh of relief. He winced as he began to sit up, grasping his stomach. "Careful Guardian, Kadaber said you'll be weak for a few days, the pain will stop after a few days too. It's a side effect of his power." Lemma said, carefully helping Guardian sit up against the wall. Guardian was tired, but he just couldn't find the energy to even pass out at the moment. Tapu smiled, chuckling after, which he rarely ever smiled or chuckled. "That was great Guardian. I guess you're not as weak as we thought." Tapu said. "Same as Tapu...ow…" Tidal rubbed her hand, sore from Guardian's grip. Lemma smiled. "You were wonderful! You seemed so strong! I bet the baby is adorable!" Lemma said, giggling after. "Th-The baby! H-How is it?!" Guardian asked. "We weren't told y-" Tidal's words were interrupted the sound of a tiny, high pitched cry. Guardian perked up, seeing Kadaber walk in, holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. "Don't worry. He's healthy and in perfect condition." Kadaber said, coming over to Guardian. "I...It's a boy?" "Yes. An adorable one. Albeit quite cranky right now. Here." Kadaber handed Guardian the crying newborn.

Guardian smiled as he took his son in his arms, tears of joy began to well up. "My own son…" Guardian said, smiling, he began to cry lightly. The other three went next to Guardian, hoping to see their new nephew. Guardian wiped away his tears, and cradled the tiny, crying newborn. "Hey...don't cry...it's ok...dad's got you...come on…" Guardian spoke in a soft, sweet voice, despite him fighting the urge to cry again and his voice being weak, as he tried to soothe the newborn. The baby's cries died down, and it opened its eyes for the first time. "Hey, look! He's got my eyes!" Lemma said, smiling as the baby looked over at her, who smiled back. "It looks like he's got something like all of us." Guardian said, smiling. Tapu sighed at that, looking away. "Probably got nothing from me." Tapu said. Guardian sighed. "Maybe. Well, he does have Lemma's eyes, hair almost like Tidals, he has a plume like me…" Guardian paused. "What about this?" Lemma asked. Tapu looked over. Between the first and second spike on the baby's plume, there was a ring, just like Tapu's. "Well then. I guess he does have something from all of us." Tapu said. Guardian chuckled, cradling the newborn even closer. "He's so adorable!" Guardian said. Tapu looked up near the entrance. Tapu got up. Arceus came over. "Arceus? What are you doing here?" Arceus chuckled. "Why, to see the newest Tapu of course." Arceus came over to Guardian, looking at the newborn. The baby looked over at Arceus. "Well, hello there little one." Arceus said, lying down to be at eye level with the newborn. The newborn smiled, reaching out and placing one of its tiny hands on Arceus's muzzle, giggling. Arceus laughed. "You sure are quite the cutie. I bet you'll grow up to be a strong Tapu." Arceus said, looking over at Guardian after. "Does he have a name yet?" Arceus asked. "I haven't thought up one yet." Guardian said. Arceus nodded. "I understand. You haven't thought up his name yet, and that takes time. But, did you think about what I might choose to be his Tapu name?" Arceus said. Guardian looked at Arceus. "You'd really choose it this early?" Guardian asked. "Yes." Arceus said. He lightly placed his paw on the newborn's chest. "When this little one completes his deity quest, he shall be called Tapu Daka."


End file.
